


Pyrrha’s Death Anniversary

by Sky_Reader16



Series: JanuRWBY [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dead Pyrrha Nikos, JNPR Berries, Mentioned Pyrrha Nikos, Mentions bumbleby, Mentions whiterose, Multi, Nora pov, Polyamorous Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha death anniversary, Renora, and kinda frosen steel, arkos, poly JNR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Reader16/pseuds/Sky_Reader16
Summary: Jaune, Ren, and Nora take their two children to visit Pyrrha’s statue in Argus for the first time and tells them the story of Pyrrha.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Series: JanuRWBY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Pyrrha’s Death Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> JanuRWBY day 6: favorite place- Pyrrha’s statue
> 
> Some comfort and cuteness in this trying time?

It had been several years since the defeat of Salem. Blake and Yang got engaged and married not long after. They had a sweet little wedding in Menagerie. Ren, Jaune and Nora got married about a year after. They held their wedding in Forever Fall Forest, with a special memorial for Pyrrha. Last to get married was Weiss and Ruby, and unofficially Penny.

They all moved to Patch to settle down. They all take turns going on missions with each other. They mostly stopped using their original teams after defeating Salem, but it really stopped being a commonality when Nora got pregnant with Pyr.

However, every year on the day of the fall of Beacon, JNOR goes on a trip to Argus, to visit Pyrrha’s statue. They would stay at the Arc house while they were there but would go and see Pyrrha’s family and celebrate her memory. This year was different. This year they decided that it was time to take the children to see the statue.

—

Nora got up earlier than normal. Jaune and Ren were still asleep and she had to wiggle herself out of her spot between them. 

Before heading downstairs she peeks her head into Pyr’s room. Light was just starting to shine into the room, lighting up toys on the floor, enlightening Nora to the knowledge that the boy hadn’t gone to bed when she had told him to. She quietly enters his room to see Pry asleep on the window seat curled up in a blanket. Pyr looked like Jaune, but had Nora’s bright orange hair. He definitely inherited their sense of mischief.

In the room next to Pyr was Rora’s room. Peeking in Nora could see Rora asleep on her bed. She had Ren’s black hair, but Nora’s eye’s. She also got Nora’s uncontrollable energy, so she rarely sat still and would start one thing just to go and do another thing a minute later. The only thing that could keep her attention for more than five minutes was helping cook in the kitchen.

Nora thought about checking on Oscar, but as she reached his door she could hear his light snoring through the door and decided to skip checking on him.

The first thing Nora does when she gets down the stairs is turn on a kettle of water and starts a pot of coffee. While the two heat up she runs out to check the mail. She comes back in and can hear someone moving around in the kitchen. She turns the corner to see Ren pulling a cup down from the cupboard above the coffee pot.

“Good morning,” Nora walks over and kisses Ren’s cheek, standing on her tippy toes to reach.

“Good morning,” Ren says as he pours a cup of coffee and sits at the table.

Nora makes herself a cup of coffee before joining Ren. She grabs the little notebook and pen and starts making a list of all the things she needed to double check before the left for Argus. Not long after Rora tumbles down the stairs, Pyr chasing her, followed by a tired Oscar and groggy Jaune.

Nora hops up and ruffles Oscar’s hair and exchanges a good morning before getting a cup of coffee for Jaune while shouting at Pyr and Rora about being careful.

She brings Jaune’s cup of coffee to the table and fixes the children both a bowl of cereal.

She rejoins the boys at the table where Jaune and Ren are talking about the day and Oscar stares at them, boredom radiating off of him.

“So...I have news for you guys but you all got back late last night so I didn’t get to tell you.”

Immediately Oscar perks up at the chance for a slightly interesting conversation.

“What kind of news?” Jaune asks cautiously, as though what Nora might say could bite him.

“The kind of news that means I’m back to not going on missions for a bit.”

Nora barely got the words out before Oscar shouts, “You’re pregnant again?”

Jaune nearly chokes on his coffee and Ren looks at her in shock.

“Wait, which one of us…”

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve just been waking up early again and feeling slightly nauseous, so I took a test yesterday.”

“That’s amazing!” Ren gets up and hugs Nora.

“Yes. We need another one to wake me up,” Oscar rolls his eyes, a smile on his face.

“You’re telling me,” Jaune laughs, before kissing Nora’s cheek.

“So we need to start coming up with baby names again?”

“I mean, we won’t even have a gender until we come back. Besides, we have a busy day and then a long week before us. I just wanted you all to know before we left.”

Pyr looks up from his bowl at the other end of the table.

“Is mommy going to have another baby?”

“Yes, mommy is,” Ren tells him.

“I’m gonna get another brother?” Rora asks, excitedly.

“Or a sister,” Nora says as she gets up and walks over to Rora.

“Can I have both?” Rora asks.

Nora laughs while Oscar groans.

“I can’t handle one child at a time, but if you had two I’d move in with RWBY.”

“Okay, okay,” Nora laughs. “I hear you loud and clear Mr. I’m-not-a-morning-person. Either way, there is going to be a new child here in a few months. But for right now we all need to make sure we have everything we want and need for the trip,” Nora gathers the children’s bowls and carries them over to the sink. “Oscar, help Pyr finish packing. As for you Miss Rora,” Nora picks her up, “I’m going to help you finish.”

—

A few days later they finally arrived in Argus. It had been Rora’s and Pyr’s first time ever traveling across the ocean. They constantly begged to go up to the deck to watch the wave and see the fish swimming in the water. It also only took Nora an hour to realise that being pregnant and being on a boat didn’t mix well for her.

When they got to the Arc house Terra was at work and Adrian was still in class. Nora took Pyr and Rora in while Jaune, Oscar and Ren unloaded the car and took their bags into their rooms. When they were done the three joined Nora and the children in the living room where Pyr and Rora were telling Saphron all about their adventure on the boat.

“They definitely have Jaune’s need to talk,” Saph laughs when they sit down.

“How do you know my mommy, daddy, and dad?” Rora asks, patting Saphron’s knee.

“Oh, well I’m...uh…”

“She’s dad’s sister,” Nora joins in.

“Is that why you have the same color hair?”

“That’s exactly why we have the same color hair,” Jaune scoops her up into his lap

“Oh...well...Her hair is pretty, but I still like mommy’s better.”

They all laugh, “It’s only because she’s your mommy?”

“Um...no!” Rora wiggles out of Jaune’s arms before running over to where Pyr was sitting.

“Okay, so...does she refer to each of you differently?”

“Yes,” Nora jumps in. “Jaune is dad and Ren is daddy. Pyr has kind of adopted this since Rora was born, but we had to establish separate versions because any time she’d shout dad they would both try to jump up and she’d get upset because she only wanted one of them or the wrong one would come.”

“That’s adorable.”

At that same time Adrian came in, shouting something over his shoulder.

“Adrian, Nora, Jaune, Ren, and their kids are here.”

“Oh, wow, it’s been a year already.”

“It sure has-“

“Stop, strang boy!”

Pyr appeared out of nowhere holding his hand up in front of Adrian.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Adrian, I’m your cousin.”

Pyr glared at him for a moment before running over to Nora and quietly asking her what a cousin is.

Nora, trying to keep herself together, informs him that a cousin is the child of their aunt’s and is family. Pyr then runs over to Saphron and in a hushed voice asks her if Adrian is her son, to which she chuckles and tells him yes.

“Very well, you’re good to go and free to do what you were doing,” Pyr informs him.

—

A few hours later Terra finally gets home and Ren, Terra and Jaune start on dinner while Adrian talks to Oscar and Nora and Saphron watch Pyr and Rora play.

Finally they all sit down for dinner. They discuss their plans of visiting Pyrrha’s statue tomorrow night and then visiting her family the following night. Saphron offers to go out with the children and whoever else just to see the town, Adrian tries to get out of it, but fails to convince her to let him go hang out with his friends.

After dinner Nora and Ren take Rora and Pyr upstairs and get them tucked into bed. They meet Jaune in their room and change into their pajamas. Jaune looks out the window at the city light up in the dark. Nora’s running a brush through hair as Ren sets out his outfit for tomorrow on the dresser when Jaune asks them what exactly they were going to tell Pyr and Rora at Pyrrha’s statue.

“Well, I was thinking that we would tell them a simpler, lighter version of the truth.”

“I mean… yeah, but what exactly.”

“That Pyrrha was our best friend, and that she died protecting those she loved and fighting so the world would be a better place. And that if she was still alive she would also be their mom like I am. That if she was here she would love them very much, and even though they never met her doesn’t mean she isn’t their mom. Then, explain to Pyr that he was named in memory of her. And that the next night they were going to visit Pyrrha’s family.”

“What if they start asking lots of questions?”

“We’ll answer what we can,” Nora gets up and walks over to Jaune. “Don’t worry so much. Everything will be fine.”

Nora hugs him and leads him to the bed. Nora sits him down and sits on his lap and kisses him. Ren joins them on the bed and rests his head on Jaunes shoulder and rubs circles on his back.

“I just don’t want to risk saying anything that might frighten them.”

“And we won’t,” Ren reassures him.

They sit like that for a while and at some point Nora falls asleep in his lap, arms wrapped around his waist, and head against his chest.

—

The next morning Nora wakes up to Rora curled up in her arms asleep. Both Jaune and Ren were already awake. Nora sits up and Rora stirs.

“Morning, Momma,” Rora yans.

“Good morning.”

“I came in here to wake up dad, but he was already awake. And you looked comfy and didn’t want to wake you up, so I decided to lay with you until you woke up, but fell asleep.”

“Oh, really. Well, come on, let's go find the other two.”

They get down stairs and Nora can hear Jaune and Ren talking to Saphron and can smell the pancakes cooking in the kitchen. Rora smells the pancakes too and sprints to the kitchen yelling excitedly about pancakes.

Nora joins them in the kitchen and pours herself a cup of tea before sitting down with Pyr and Rora with pancakes.

Saphron talks about some of the places they could visit while they went to tour the town. Pyr and Rora get excited at some of the places Saph mentions. Finally Adrian and Oscar make their way down stairs and join the rest with their own plates of pancakes.

Once everyone finishes eating, they go upstairs and get dressed before meeting back at the front door.

They visit a few shops and parks around town. The day passes quickly, and before they know it, it’s dark. They get back to the Arc house and Nora and Ren put Rora and Pyr in an extra coat to keep them warm. Then they head back out and down the street.

Finally they arrive at the small groove where Pyrrha’s statue stands.

The statue’s smooth surface reflects the city’s light like it did years ago when they came across it the night they went searching for Oscar.

Rora tugs on Nora’s hand and whispers, “Mommy, who’s that?”

“That is Pyrrha,” Nora crouches down so she was level with Rora.

“Who?” Pyr asks.

“She was a part of our team when we were in school.”

“Where is she now?”

“Well,” Nora starts, “There was this really bad person who kept hurting people, and the bad person was going to hurt a lot of people, so Pyrrha went and tried to stop the bad person.”

“But she didn’t make it. She died protecting people she loved and fighting to help make the world safe. She died a hero,” Jaune says.

“Oh…” Rora looks back to the statue. “She was really pretty.”

“Yes, she was… You know what else she was?”

“What?”

“She was really smart and brave. She was funny, nice, and really strong.”

“Was she as strong as you mom?” Pyr asked.

“She was strong in her own way.”

“We also want you to know that if Pyrrha was here she would have loved you guys very much.”

“Like as a mom?” Rora asked

Nora smiled, “Yes, exactly like a mom. She would have loved you guys like I love you. And even though you guys never got to meet her, and she wasn’t here to meet you guys doesn’t mean anything. She’s you mom just as much as I am.”

“Whoa...So we have two mommies and daddies?”

“Yes, exactly,” Nora hugs Rora.

Pyr hasn’t said a lot, he just keeps staring at the statue.

“And Pyr,” Jaune says, which snaps Pyr out of his trance and he looks at Jaune, “That's how you got your name. We decided to name you after her memory. Your name is the same as the first three letters of Pyrrha’s.”

Pyr looks back to the statue in awe. They sit there at the statue a little longer, sharing stories they had with Pyrrha.

“Is this why you always leave for a couple of days right around now?” Pyr asks at one point.

“Yes it is,” Ren answers.

“Why now though?”

“This is the day she died. And the bad person was no more, we decided to visit this statue every year on the day she died to celebrate her, just like Argus did by putting up the statue,” Ren tells him.

They sit for a few minutes before Rora mumbles about being cold. They head back to the house. They get in just as Saphron is finishing dinner.

That night Pyrrha is the center of the conversation as Pyr and Rora continue to ask questions about the mother they never got to meet.


End file.
